The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in gaming devices. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device having a winning outcome in which the player is rewarded, and a second triggering outcome allowing the player to participate in a subsequent gaming event. Such a gaming device may be utilized with multiple levels of xe2x80x9cprogressivexe2x80x9d awards, with the level of the available award based on the amount of the initial wager.
As a consequence, awarding of credits may be defined by a plurality of levels of progressive awards, wherein each level is dependent on the number of gaming propositions occurring simultaneously.
The primary purpose of playing any game is to win the game. While a player may initially find enjoyment in trying to win a particular game, tedium sets in if no further stimulus is offered to entertain the player. Accordingly, several games have been developed that offer a xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game for attaining a particular outcome, allowing the player the prospect of engaging in a different gaming proposition. Many bonus games, however, simply consist of playing a revised version of the initial game, which does nothing to relieve tedium produced by the initial game. Additionally, xe2x80x9cprogressivexe2x80x9d award games are offered by some developers, offering awards dependent on the number of players engaged in the participating machines. These add the excitement of obtaining a larger award, but are available only to players who employ maximum wagers. Such propositions are not stimulating to players who choose to play consistently, but with lower stakes.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For example, the instant invention rewards a player for winning outcomes on a primary game, and affords an opportunity to engage in a completely different type of gaming proposition.
Further, the instant invention allows a player to compete against other players for a larger award, which is dependent on the number of other players present.
Further, the instant invention allows a player to participate in these competitive, xe2x80x9cprogressivexe2x80x9d-type awards even if a maximum wager is not enabled.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for gaming, in which a player has the opportunity to play a secondary game for more chances at success.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which provides a player with the prospect of engaging in different types of gaining propositions in one gaming session.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above to offer a player the opportunity to effectively compete against other players for a larger award.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above that allows participation in xe2x80x9cprogressivexe2x80x9d awards even if the player does not have a maximum wager enabled.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for gaming, the steps including: receiving a wager to enable the gaming device, enabling a primary display, displaying at least one outcome leading to a bonus event, wherein the bonus event is defined by a randomly-numbered playfield, oriented in an row-and-column (RXC) matrix, randomly-generated indicia, first comparison means to determine whether said randomly-generated indicia match any positions on said randomly-numbered playfield, and second comparison means to determine whether said matched positions on said randomly-numbered playfield correspond to a winning outcome, and awarding credits if a winning outcome is attained.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device, comprising, in combination: a display, wagering means, a processor interposed between said display and said wagering means to initiate play of a primary game on said display upon activation of said wagering means, said display having at least one outcome which triggers a bonus event, wherein said bonus event is defined by a randomly-numbered playfield oriented in an row-and-column (RXC) matrix, randomly-generated indicia, first comparison means to determine whether said randomly-generated indicia match any positions on said randomly-numbered playfield, and second comparison means to determine whether said matched positions on said randomly-numbered playfield correspond to a winning outcome, and award means for awarding the player credits for winning outcomes attained.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.